


Stephen Strange and the Seductive Sorceress

by OrganizedChaos666



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comics, F/M, Goddess, Norse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganizedChaos666/pseuds/OrganizedChaos666
Summary: A woman gifted by the gods meets the insatiable doctor while visiting Kamar-Taj. Perhaps he is interesting enough for her to extend her stay.





	Stephen Strange and the Seductive Sorceress

The day began in a relatively normal fashion. I woke up to the usual sound of commotion outside my window, as training had already begun for most in Kamar-Taj. Instead of joining the newer members in their training, I immediately went to make myself a small cup of tea. I was soon joined by the Ancient One, who sat beside me comfortably in the crisp morning air.

 

"I plan to visit the market today. I would like to enjoy this place as much as possible before heading home," I said quietly, not bothering to glance at the woman and instead gently sipping my tea. 

 

I received a low hum in response, signifying her acknowledgment of my upcoming departure. My heart rate slowed to a steady tempo as I allowed my body to relax and fully wake up. 

 

When the sun was visible above the buildings surrounding us, I finally pushed myself to my feet and headed out into the crowded streets of Kathmandu. Almost instantly I felt bare from the lack of my beloved relic scimitars, but the growing number of people eased my worries slightly . My velvety emerald hood shielded the majority of my face, with the rest of the cloak barely above the ground due to my short stature. A particularly rough looking man caught my eye as I eyed a few of the necklaces the shop vendors had for sale, but it was only when he began to mumble that my attention was diverted fully.

 

The man kept muttering "Kamar-Taj" and asking the residents for help every few steps as he stumbled through the street. For a moment I contemplated helping him, but waved away the thought as the street became increasingly crowded. Instead I settled for following him at a distance, careful to avoid his gaze and stopping as he rounded a corner into an empty alleyway. 

 

It did not remain empty for long, as three men soon had the foreigner surrounded. Two of them were unarmed, but the third held a wooden stick in his hand only slightly smaller than a bat. My jaw clenched as I watched the all to familiar scene play out before me. One of the men demanded the foreigner's watch, but his reply made it clear that Kamar-Taj was his last hope.

 

"It's all I have left," the man pleaded, his voice cracking as the thugs drew closer.

 

I watched with dread as the dark foreigner threw a punch directly at the man's jaw but it wasn't until he keened over, cradling his hand that the realization began to hit me. The man was knocked to the ground and beaten as I froze at the sight. My moment of trepidation was cut short by the grunts of pain emanating from the foreigner's fallen body. I silently lept into the alley and immediately kicked the watch out of the leader's hand, catching it before using a pressure point on the second man to send him to the ground. 

 

Before I could turn to face the third man, his arm was over my head and tightening over my neck to constrict my air way. After a moment of fruitlessly struggling for air I noticed the foreigner attempting to reach his feet to help and threw my elbow into the mans gut repeatedly until he released me. The motion yanked down my hood, revealing my dark blonde hair as well as my feminine features. The surprise the thug experienced gave me enough time to land a sharp blow to the side of his temple, rendering him unconscious. The two others quickly scampered off as I quietly walked up to the foreigner to gently place the watch in his shaky palm.

 

"What's your name?" I questioned, cringing at the unevenness of my tone.

 

"Doctor Stephen-" he started, only for me to cut him short.

 

"You're looking for Kamar-Taj," I stated, analyzing him where he stood before heading back into the crowded streets in the direction of home.

 

Stephen followed as I wove my way through the crowd as predicted, cradling his hand the entire way. Before I rounded the last corner before Kamar-Taj, I felt someone grasp my shoulder. My eyes caught who it was before I could flip the newcomer into the dirt which was fortunate, as it happened to be Mordo. His dark eyes bore into mine questioningly before flitting back towards the man behind me for a moment. I gave him a short nod of reassurance which resulted in the removal of his hand.

 

Together, the three of us continued into Kamar-Taj and paused to allow the newcomer to enter first only for him to begin making short comments. First he looked at us like we were crazy, and gestured to the building across the path.

 

"Are you sure we're in the right place. That looks a little more, Kamar-Taj-y."

 

Mordo's eye twitched as he gave a halfhearted smile before allowing it to fall as he spoke to the man.

 

"I once stood in your place," he scoffed, as though reminiscing on the day he first arrived, "And I too was disrespectful."

 

"Might I offer you some advice?" I asked calmly, intervening in the hopes it would keep the newcomer calm and prevent the possibility of us drawing attention.

 

Stephen gave me a slow nod, his eyes connecting with mine and refusing to break away as I spoke.

 

"Forget what you've been taught, at least for the time being. It will only confuse you."

 

The words were spoken in a lighthearted tone, but they were obviously laced with warning. I gestured for him to enter and as he did, Mordo spoke once again.

 

"Forget everything you think you know."

 

Before Stephen could retaliate the much less kind phrasing, we were both ushered inside. I walked the rest of the way in silence, choosing to be at the front as Mordo informed the American of the Ancient One. His ignorant comments went unaddressed as we arrived to the main room where tea was being made once again.

 

I watched in silent amusement as Stephen immediately headed for the man at the table, only to be stripped of his coat and offered a cup of tea. The hospitality seemed to be disarming as he stumbled around the room like a drunken bull.

 

It was difficult to contain my laughter as the man wrote off the Ancient One as she poured tea into his mug, instead turning to address the man who was already taking his leave. A chuckle escaped as the Ancient One revealed herself by responding to Stephen, who in turn seemed to be extemely confused.

 

"Thank you Master Mordo, thank you Master Hamir. Brooke, please stay here," the woman said as we turned to leave her and the newcomer alone.

 

I gave her a questioning glance, but stayed nevertheless. Her next words caught me slightly off gaurd, and almost elicited another laugh.

 

"Mister Strange," she began.

 

"Doctor, actually," he corrected, barely able to keep his gaze fixed upon the Ancient One and instead glancing at me repeatedly.

 

"Well not anymore, surely," she replied, gesturing to his still shaking hands, "Isn't that why you're here? You've undergone many procedures. 7, right."

 

Her observation seemed only to agitate Stephen further as he hesitantly lowered his cup. 

 

"Yea. It's good tea," he mumbled, glancing back at me with a bewildered expression plastered across his face.

 

The atmosphere of the room seemed to thin, and everyone began to seem more relaxed in the few moments it took Stephen to speak again.

 

"Did you heal a man named Pangborn? A paralyzed man."

 

"In a way, yes," the Ancient One replied, pouring another cup of tea as she spoke.

 

"You helped him to walk again," he clarified, his eyes full of disbelief.

 

"Yes."

 

"How did you correct a complete C7 C8 spinal cord injury?"

 

"Well I didn't. He couldn't walk, I convinced him that he could," she corrected, standing up straight to stir her drink.

 

A soft sigh left my lips as I guessed what the doctor would say next, knowing he would not heed my advice of putting aside his knowledge for the time being.

 

"You're not suggesting it was psychosomatic," he pondered.

 

"When you reattach a severed nerve, is it you you puts it back together or the body?" she replied coolly.

 

"It's the cells."

 

"And the cells are programmed to put themselves back together in very specific ways-"

 

"Right," he interrupted, clearly becoming impatient.

 

"What if I told you that our own body could be convinced to put itself together in all sorts of ways."

 

"You're talking about cellular regeneration," he said, shock written across his features that nearly made me groan at his assumptions.

 

"That's bleeding edge medical tech-"

 

"Oh god help us" I muttered incoherently, earning a knowing smile from the Ancient One.

 

"Is that why you're here, acting without a governing medical board? I mean, just how experimental is your treatment?" he questioned.

 

The woman ignored him for a moment to hand me the glass of tea she had prepared, receiving a nod of thanks before she turned back to continue her conversation.

 

"Quite."

 

"So you figured out a way to reprogram nerve cells to self heal?" he asked.

 

The Ancient One turned to me, allowing herself an eye roll out of sight of the doctor before she motioned for me to explain.

 

"No Mr. Strange," I began tiredly, "We know how to reorient the spirit to be able to heal the body, to a certain extent."

 

"The spirit, to heal the body," he huffed, nearly groaning as h e closed his eyes in displeasure.

 

"Alright. How do we do that? Where do we start?" he said finally, making me gesture for him to turn his attention to the wise woman once again as she held up a book showing a diagram of the human body.

 

I could not help but laugh quietly as she flipped the pages and asked the doctor if he had seen the diagrams before, making him become absolutely livid over time.

 

"Showing me an MRI scan, I can't believe this," he muttered before beginning to pace.

 

"Each of those maps were created by someone who could see only part of a whole, never the full picture."

 

"I spent my last dollar getting here," he breathed angrily, placing his hands on his head in an attempt to control his tone.

 

"A one way ticket, and you're talking to me about healing through belief," he finished finally as he turned to glare at the both of us.

 

"You're a man looking through a keyhole," she began, "You've spent your entire life trying to widen that keyhole. To see more, know more. And now on hearing that it can be widened, in ways you cannot imagine, you reject the possibility."

 

"No. I reject it because I do not believe in fairytales," he retorted, approaching the Ancient One and immediately setting me on edge.

 

"Easy Strange," I warned lowly, staring directly at him.

 

"I'd stay out of this," he replied, not even looking at me as he continued his aggressive approach and ranted about the lack of a spirit as well as what he believed to be the true makeup of the human body.

 

"You are just another tiny, momentary speck in an indifferent universe," he spat.

 

"You think too little of yourself," she responded, standing her ground and holding her usual relaxed posture as I prepared to knock the man out with the cup in my hand if necessary.

 

"You think you see through me do you. Well you don't. But I. see. through. you!" he hissed, pointing his finger into her chest.

 

My body lost its tension as she grabbed the American by his arm and pushed his astral form from his physical one. I placed my face in my palm with a chuckle at the sight of the doctor beginning to fall to the floor. 

 

"What the hell did you just do to me?" he coughed, catching himself as he was pulled back into his body.

 

"Well you said there was no such thing as spirit," I laughed, amused at the pure bewilderment despite the glare he shot me as the woman explained.

 

"What the hell was in that tea?" the man questioned, listing off a handful of drugs.

 

"It's just tea, with a little bit of honey," she shrugged.

 

"You entered the Astral Dimension," I explained quietly, hoping to end this soon enough to join Mordo in practice.

 

"What?"

 

"A place where the soul exists apart from the body," the woman finished.

 

I watched their banter for a few more minutes, losing interest and becoming distracted as she sent him through some of the many dimensions. My attention only returned when I saw him begin to shake, and I came up with a chair to catch his body and check his pulse.

 

"His heart rate is getting extremely high," I informed, causing her to bring him back for only a moment before she decided he was fine and sent him on another journey.

 

I leaned against a nearby wall as she finished her explanation of the infinite number of universes before allowing his soul to return, leaving him on his knees.

 

"Teach me," he begged, panting as he stared up at her pleadingly with his shaky hands out in front of him.

 

"No," she replied coldly, telling me to lead him out with a short hand gesture.


End file.
